Let The Flames Begin
by Neon Dawn
Summary: For HauntedAngel :Sakura stood on the battle field, the blood swept the pavement, corpses lining the ground, cloud and rain-nin beside sand and leaf-nin. Death filled the air: Spinoff of Contradicted


**This song just reminded me of a story I'm reading. It's called Contradicted by HauntedAngel. This is dedicated to HauntedAngel.**

**The song is Let the Flames Begin by Paramore.**

**Based on the war in the recent chapters of Contradicted. 20 & 21.**

**Disc. I don't own the plot line OR Naruto! I don't own the song. None of this is mine. Except for.. the idea to make this... Lame much! :D**

**...**

_Let The Flames Begin_

**...**

Sakura stood on the battle field, the blood swept the pavement, corpses lining the ground, cloud and rain-nin beside sand and leaf-nin. Death filled the air.

_What a shame we all became, such fragile broken things_

Sand chocked a rain-nin, a kunai hit an unsuspecting leaf-nin.

Scars fell upon ninja everywhere, whether it be physical or emotional.

_A memory remains, Just a tiny spark_

Memories flew into her head as a small Kohana genin jumped a Rain Jounin. _Naruto. _He had been so cocky for his age. Far too cocky to for a normal genin to survive long.

_I give it all my oxygen, to let the flames begin  
So let the flames begin_

Sakura kicked the Jounin as the genin fell to the ground. She turned on her heel and swiftly tripped his companion as well.

She lept up and punched the ground. A rumbling earthquake sounded and both Rain-nin were crushed.

_Oh Glory... Oh Glory!_

Sakura danced along on her toes, ready as ninja after ninja fell around her. Awaiting her turn.

_This is, how we'll dance when_

Sasuke dragged his katana out of a near by tree and kicked a small rain-nin out of the way.

"Sakura!" He called. The girl ducked and looked behind her.

_when they try to take us down_

She smiled, but turned quickly to punch a cloud-nin who was a little too close.

_This is what we'll be oh glory._

Kohana Ninja: Ready to take down anything and everything that crosses their path. Ready to risk their life to safe a fellow comrade, ready to protect their village at all costs, ready to accomplish their mission, and protect crush their target.

Leaf Shinobi and Kunochi joined together could accomplish anything. Especially with The Sand village on their side.

_Somewhere weakness is our strength,  
And I'll die searching for it_

Sakura had put her life on the line more than once and was ready to do it again. To in back Kohana. To destroy Narutos killer.

Sasuke was ready as well, to make sure the man who had murdered the Uchiha clan, was vanquished. For good.

_I can't let myself regret, such selfishness,  
My pain I know the trouble caused, no matter how long,  
I believe that there's hope, _

Hiro jumped from a tree and clashed with a cloud ninja. He stabbed his neck and lept up quickly.

Hiro knew they'd make it. He knew they'd win back Kohana.

Hiro hoped.

_buried beneath it all, and,  
hiding beneath it all and,  
growing beneath it all and..._

There was hope everywhere you looked. Behind the faces of young genin, inside the hearts of Chunin and Jounin, displayed across Anbu faces. Hiro, Kiba, Kakashi, Hinata, Hiro, Genma, Ino, Shikamaru, Neji, Sakura and Sasuke all hoped. They hoped and prayed and put their lives on the line, for this goal. This one difficult, inspiring, believable, goal.

Naruto and Tsunade, they had hoped. It had cost them their lives, but they had hoped, they had prayed, they had lifted the spirits of others and had died trying. They were Kohanas hope.

_This is, how we'll dance when,  
when they try to take us down,_

Hinata and Kiba danced around the cloud-nin, awaiting their first move, when it had yet to come, they moved in.

Hinata hit several pressure points and preformed the 64 palms jutsu. Kiba joined Akamaru in a new Inuzuka clan jutsu.

_This is how we'll sing, oh..._

Kakashi and Genma had joined up and were fighting back to back, protecting each other from the wall of kunai being throw with incredibly slow and inaccurate arms.

_This is, how we'll stand when,  
when they burn our houses down,_

Neji and Hiro, along with several other unrecognisable faces, with the gift of surprise, lept at several unguarded rain ninja. Taking down 10.

_This is what we'll be Oh Glory!_

Sasuke activated his sharingan to catch the movement of several rain-nin hiding in a near by tree. "Sakura! Look out!"

Sakura looked up and ducked as a bunch of rain-nin fell out of a tree. She punched one in the gut and sliced another throat. Reaching up she grabbed the thirds arm and wrenched him from the tree, he cursed viciously, but when his head hit the ground all noise from him was cut silent.

_Reaching as I sink down into light._

Sakura blinked away speaks of dirt of her eyelashes and thrusts her arm into the shoulder of a cloud-nin. He fell, and she put her kunai through his throat.

_Reaching as I sink down into light._

Maybe, two years ago, she wouldn't have been so abrupt and apathetic, but that was before she saw her best friend, lying on the ground, caked with blood, silent and unmoving with death.

She pushed away thoughts of her friend and pushed on as she slit the throat of yet another cloud Jounin.

_This is, how we dance when,  
when they try to take us down,_

"Well, that was unbelievably fun."

A voice shouted over the noise of clashing kunai and building crashing to the ground.

"Don't you think, Itachi?"

_This is how we'll sing, oh.  
This is, how we'll stand when,_

All thoughts were pushed out of Sasuke and Sakuras heads.

They looked at each other, frozen in silence.

_when they burn our houses down,  
This is what we'll be Oh Glory!_

Sakura and Sasuke nodded to each other. Rushing forward, without another thought.

Long Live Kohana.

**...**

_"You'll never take us down. You'll never really have Konoha, Itachi." _

**...**


End file.
